


The Boy Is Mine

by danrdarrenc



Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [30]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-15
Updated: 2010-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danrdarrenc/pseuds/danrdarrenc
Summary: Noah and Reid have a discussion about who exactly Luke belongs to. Oneshot, inspired by "The Boy is Mine" by Brandy and Monica.
Relationships: Noah Mayer/Luke Snyder, Reid Oliver/Luke Snyder
Series: Transferred from Fanfiction.net [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959493
Kudos: 1





	The Boy Is Mine

Noah Mayer was sitting in Java café on his break. He had been thinking all day about Luke Snyder. He refused to believe that Luke had moved on with Dr. Reid Oliver. And he was going to make sure that Reid Oliver knew he wasn't going to give up on Luke so easily.

At that moment, the door of the café opened and Noah's ex-doctor walked in. He walked over to the counter and ordered his usual coffee. Noah immediately stood up and made his way over to the doctor.

"Dr. Oliver, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Startled, because he had not noticed his one-time patient, Reid nearly dropped the change he had received from the cashier.

"Sure, Mr. Mayer. But I only have a minute. I have hypochondriac patients who are waiting for me," Reid said, following Noah outside into Olde Towne.

Once they were outside, Noah said, "I just wanted to let you know that Luke is mine."

"Excuse me?"

"Luke is mine," Noah said, crossing his arms across his chest and smiling cheekily.

Reid laughed. "Maybe I should do some more tests on you, Mr. Mayer. You may have brain damage, after all, because you seem very confused. Luke is my boyfriend now. Goodbye."

"Dr. Oliver," Noah said as Reid started to walk away. "I think we get something straight. Luke was only drawn to you because I pushed him away. So there's no way you could ever believe that he truly wants to be with you. If you do, then maybe you should test your own brain."

"That's cute," Reid said, cocking his head to the side and staring at Noah. "You're jealous of me, as you should be. I have a real job and I know what I want in a relationship. You may have your sight back, Mr. Mayer, but you're still blind. Luke loves me. Not you. Not anymore."

"Really? You think so? Then why did he tell me that he couldn't live without me?" Noah said, approaching Reid until there was no more than two feet between them.

"You were in a coma, Mr. Mayer. You weren't comprehending things properly. He said that he couldn't live his life without feeling guilty if you were to die. Luke knows in his heart that what he has with me is so much better and more real than what he had with you. I suggest you deal with that," Reid said, turning around and walking away from Noah who followed him.

"Dr. Oliver, you're a brain surgeon. So I know you're not stupid. But you're acting like a fool. You just need to realize that Luke still loves me and that he could never love you the way he loves me."

"And I think you need to realize, Mr. Mayer, that Luke is a part of my life now. And not yours. You need to accept that and move on. Luke did."

"You can say what you want, Dr. Oliver. But you can't take away the love that Luke and I shared. What you have with Luke is completely fake compared to that."

"I so do not have time for this," Reid muttered to himself. To Noah he said, "Mr. Mayer, you really need to get the picture. You are Luke's past and I am his future. Give it up and go away now."

"You need to get the picture, Dr. Oliver. You can never replace me in Luke's heart. I was his first real love, right from the start. That means he belongs to me."

Reid was really irritated now and very late in getting back to the hospital. "I'm sorry that you're confused, Mr. Mayer. Actually I'm not. Luke is mine. Not yours. He belongs to me. Goodbye and I hope never to see you again." With that, Reid stalked away from Noah who was left standing in Olde Towne still under the impression that Luke was his.


End file.
